1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard, and more particularly relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard capable of assisting to position keycaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, in countries with information development, almost every family has a computer. People obtain information they need over a network by use of computers or communicate with others through the communication programs within the computers. The main input methods of information products include keyboards, mice, and touch panels. The most developed therein is the keyboard. The keyboard is not a novel product, but it is quite close to users. To input a text more conveniently still needs a keyboard, because the input through a touch panel is not intuitive and inconvenient.
The common input device on a computer is a keyboard, and the basic element of the keyboard is a keyswitch. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating a keyswitch 16 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 16 of the prior art includes a keycap 10, a support structure 12, and a base plate 14. The support structure 12 is a scissors-shaped structure including a first support frame 120 and a second support frame 122. Therein, a first end 1200 of the first support frame 120 is connected to an engagement part 100 of the keycap 10, and a second end 1202 of the first support frame 120 slides in a slide part 140 of the base plate 14.
Therefore, when the keycap 10 is pressed, the support structure 12 transforms from an X-shaped frame with a higher height to that with a lower height, so that the keycap 10 could substantially vertically move relative to the base plate 14. However, in fact, the movement of the keycap 10 includes not only vertical movement, but also lateral movement. As shown in FIG. 1, the first end 1200 of the first support frame 120 is a cylinder. When the keycap 10 moves laterally, the maximum movement distance between the engagement part 100 and the first end 1200 is the height of the cylinder.
In other words, when the keycap 10 is knocked, the keycap 10 moves not only along the direction of the knock but also along the extension direction of the first end 1200 of the first support frame 120. The keycap 10 is easy to sway so that the feedback feeling of the knock on the keycap 10 is not good.
Therefore, a scope of the invention is to provide a keyswitch and a keyboard to solve the above problems.